


[Podfic] Coffeemaking for Dummies

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: In which Tony proves he has a secondary career option, Sam is a a good guy and Natasha chooses to take a chance on Rogers' good judgement.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffeemaking for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237080) by [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/pseuds/keire_ke). 



****

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpMF82bjdOMU5Vdlk/view?usp=sharing) (29 MB)   Download [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbFRob3NVUTQ4MXM/view?usp=sharing) (15 MB)   Length: 00:31:23

**Author's Note:**

> Not a coffeeshop au, but I clearly have a caffeine theme going this winter.
> 
> Thanks to keire_ke for permission!


End file.
